


Say Hello to the Devil For Me

by Cheshire_Grin_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Archangels, Demon Blood, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female POV, Fluff, Follows Seasons, Hell, Hidden Relationship, Honorary Winchster, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John's A+ Parenting, Luci is sweet, M/M, Nothing good happens after 2 am, Ruby's Knife, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Slow Build, dont get drunk, drunk, especially if your drunk, loving, mostly - Freeform, self hate, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Grin_Girl/pseuds/Cheshire_Grin_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia "Lex" Singer is the adopted daughter of Bobby Singer, found on a hunt as a kid, the only thing she knows about her parents is that they were killed in a phoenix fire, one that left her with scars on her thighs and stomach.<br/>Lex has lived a sheltered life, surrounded by books in dead languages, and artifacts from even deader civilizations. The only other people she knew besides the occasional hunter were her cousins, the Winchesters. With the disgruntled blessing of her adopted dad (He's a sucker for her puppy dog eyes) She left him at the age of 17 to start hunting with her cousins and uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello to the Devil For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A/N This starts a little bit before the Supernatural Pilot, and is only about Half way through it, the next chapter will be the rest of it. Sorry it's so long, and split into two parts, but as you can see it's already 3000+ words... This hasn't been edited so any errors are my own... Anyways... Enjoy Kittens!_   
>  _~Cheshire_   
>  _((A/N #2, sorry about how choppy it is, I suck at transitions.... and spelling))_   
> 

By the time we got back to the motel I had reverted into my default tired state, also known as sarcastic bitch. After hunting with my cousins and uncle for the past two years I was used to not sleeping for long periods of sleep, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be pleasant about it. I was the first to admit I was a major pain in the ass, but it was Dean's fault for waiting till the next town, to stop for the night. I felt a tiny bit sorry for him, but it wasn't my fault John had been missing for the past couple of weeks, neither of us were sure why, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I was a girl, I was too small, too weak, and didn’t follow orders like a fucking soldier, something along those lines.

I was 22, a little on the thin side, but I could kick ass with the best of them, I had been taking part of weapons training and drills since I was six, I wasn't a delicate little girl. But, I was the youngest, I was a girl, I wasn't a Winchester, all reasons John didn't trust me to do a good job, always making sure I was either with Dean or him at all times. Dean had been hunting since he was eleven, but after proving myself for two years I still wasn't 'good' enough, it wasn't fair, but as I knew John barely was.

"Dean, where do you think John is?" I asked from the bed I was lying on, looking for something to elevate the boredom, and I had been itching for a fight all night. "Think something happened to him?" I was a bit fearful of the answer, I didn't like the way John treated his son's, but he was family. "No." Dean answered coolly from the couch, flopping on his back. "Go to sleep Lex, you've been bitching about being tired for hours." I glare at the back of the couch. "That’s it? Did you reach your daily word limit?" I ask, letting my anger rise at his lack of response. "Why won't you just talk to me, I'm not a little kid anymore Dean." I grind my teeth. "You used to talk before-" I cut myself off, not wanting to get into  _that_  fight again.

He sat up strait on the couch, turning to glare at me. "Before what Lex? Go ahead say it. Before Sam left." His voice is hard as I nod, suddenly losing the will to fight. "Sam had been gone for three fucking years, hasn't even called." He growled. "And for the record I do talk to you." I scoff, anger rising again in reaction to his. "No you don't." I cross my arms and raise my voice mockingly. "Go to sleep Lex, grab me this Lex, get in the damn car Lex! That doesn't count Dean!" My voice returned to its normal pitch, albeit a louder tone. "I meant talk more than five words a day." He just scoffed and turned, going back to ignore me. "Will you at least turn that down?" I snapped, turning around and snuggling into the sparse covers. 

Dean just turned it up louder, smirking when I turned back around. I glared and got up, moving to stand in front of the TV. "Move." I put my hands on my hips and matched his heated glare, not moving an inch. "Move your ass Lex." He glared, standing up to come and loom over me. He wasn't anywhere near Sam's height, but he was still a head and a half taller than my five feet and well-earned five inches. I knew he threatened it a lot but he never had hit me outside of practice. 

"You're an ass." I stated coldly.

"If you talked like that to John he would make you clean the weapons." He smirked.

"I'm not talking him, am I Dean?" I snapped.

He just smiled and ruffled my hair, something I hated. I glared at him before sighing and looking down at the floor. "What are we going to do? We can't just wait here for John the rest of our lives." He sighed, all traces of a smile gone. "We're waiting for him Lex." I sighed, looking back up at him. "I'm not saying leave him Dean, maybe he needs some help, we can go save his ass." I grumbled. "We can't Lex, now just sit down and shut up, end of conversation." I went to punch him but he blocked it. "Nice try kid." He said smirking. I glared at him and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"Away from you." I growled.

"Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out!" He shouted back, exasperated.

~o0o~

After walking around the block a couple times I used the key to the impala I'd stolen and copied and just slept in the back, well until Dean woke me up by throwing his duffel bag on me. "What time is it?" I grumbled. "5:45 and how the hell do you get in my damn car." He muttered. I just grinned and crawled up to the front. "Magic." He didn't know by the key and it never failed to piss him off. "I'm not sorry." I stated, looking back out the window. "For being a bitch or trying to hit me?" I had to give him credit, he tried to look genuine. "You need to be hit and you know it. And if I really wanted to I could kick your ass Dean Winchester." He just stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes out and looked at my phone, no calls, no John. "I got a plan." Dean said suddenly, causing me to look up. "What is it?" I was a tiny bit suspicious. “A surprise.” He said, aloof. "I don't like surprises." I responded coolly. "And why the hell are we up so damn early?" He sighed and looked over at me. "You're still upset from last night, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Look Lex, I don't talk to you like I do Sammy because you’re my little cousin...” I bristled, and he took a deep breath. “It's not because I don't trust you... It's because you weren't raised like us, you shouldn't have to deal with this." He ran his hand over his face before peeking at me from the corner of his eye. "Okay?" 

"Dean..." I sighed. "Whether you like it or not... It's just me and you, Sam is gone." 

"Not for long." He said softly.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

"We're going to Stanford." He said, drumming nervously on the steering wheel. "We need Sam's help on this one."

"Do you really think he'll come?" I asked, slightly skeptical.

He just sighed. "We're gonna find out." He sped up, face hard but indecisive.

We drove in silence for a while, stopping a rest stop for food. Dean of course got pie. "You shouldn't have to deal with it either, you know" He looked up with a confused face stuffed full pie. "Huh?" I sighed. "You shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to worry, or take care of me, or worry-" He swallowed and cut me off. "Lex, I'm always going to worry about you, you’re practically my..." He sighed and looked away for a second before pulling me under my arm and kissing my head. "You’re like my sister; it’s my job to worry." I nod and lean into him, fighting the burning in my eyes and throat. "Yeah... Whatever..."

After a couple minutes he stood up and stretched. "Come on, that's the end of the chick flick stuff, at least for a couple hundred miles." I smiled but didn't respond, just pressing to my knees against the dashboard. 

~o0o~

It was another day and a half before we got to California, taking turns sleeping and driving. "Hey Lex?" I made a small noise of confirmation, looking up at him. "You haven't... felt anything?" I sighed and shook my head. "No, nothing, sorry Dean..." That was that, until we got the voicemail.

It was John, but what really made me sound nervous was that fact that he sounded scared. "Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what’s going on. Be very careful Dean, we're  _all_  in danger." We shared a look, that didn't sound good at all. 

"Run it. There's EVP on it." I said. "Never go home." I looked at Dean to see how he would respond to the small voice, but he just grabbed his cell and looked back at the road. 

A little while later we pulled up to the student apartment building at Stanford. "What are you doing? Are we not going to wait till morning?" Dean just got out of the car and grinned, walking up to the front door and kneeled down, starting to pick the lock. "C'mon Lex, where's your since of adventure?" He laughed and opened the door. "It's called a doorbell Dean." I hissed, my voice automatically lowering to a whisper. "It's three in the morning he wouldn't answer." I sighed and leaned against the doorframe, shaking my head. Two seconds later I heard a loud scuffling sound and ran into the other room to see Sam on top of Dean, then vice versa. 

"Whoa, easy there tiger." Dean laughed. 

"Dean?" Sam said shocked. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's ‘cause you’re out of practice... Or not..." He said as Sam flipped them over. "Get off me."

I just shook my head. "Having fun?" I said leaning against the door with my arms crossed. 

"Alexia?" Sam looked up, his face still confused.

"In the flesh Sasquatch." I grinned and he was up in seconds pulling me into a hug bone crushing hug. "Don't call me that Fun Size." I stuck my tongue out at him, pushing lightly against his chest. “No matter how much I like getting crushed by you, we’re here for something else.”

He sighed and turned back to Dean before releasing me, ruffling my hair with his paw of a hand. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean said with a shit eating grin.

Sam wasn't amused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean sighed and held up his hands. "Okay, alright, we gotta talk."

"Uh, a phone?" Sam said, shaking his head in desperation.

"If I'd have called, would you really have picked up?" Dean asked voice a tiny bit biting. 

Sam was opening his mouth to answer when the lights flickered on. "Sam?" A voice said from behind him, peeking around him to look at us. 

"Jess, hey," he smiled at her. "Dean, Lex, this is my... Girlfriend, Jessica."

She gave me a look. "Wait, your brother and...?" 

Sam answered "Sister." At the same time I said "Cousin." I looked down, a little bit happy Sam thought of me that way. “Cousin, but I’ve known him since forever.”

"I love the smurfs." Dean broke in, smiling and pointing to her shirt. "You know, I just got to say, you are way out of my brothers league." I rolled my eyes at him, pursing my lips. 

“Just let me go put something on." She smirked. 

"No, no, no, wouldn’t dream of it... Seriously." He finished. I elbowed him in the ribs and glared. "Anyway, me and Lex gotta to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."

"No. No. Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her." Sam said, arm moving to wrap protectively around Jessica’s shoulders.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but Sam matched the look. "Okay, um... Dad hasn't been home for a few days." He glanced over at me for support and I just nodded to Sam while just shrugged. "So he's probably just working overtime on a 'Miller-Time' shift, he'll stumble back sooner or later."

Dean looked back at me with a wide eyed look. “Let’s rephrase. John’s on a _hunting_ trip and hasn’t been back in a few days.”

Sam stood up a bit straighter, voice grave.  “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

Dean just stated it right out.  “We need your help Sammy.”

“No.” He chuckled. “I mean, come on; you can’t just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.”

“Why not?” I asked, a little bit harsh.

“Because it would be stupid.” He scoffed, looking at me like I had grown another head.

“You’re not hearing me Sammy, dad is _missing,_ I need your help,  we need your help.” He sounded as close to pleading as I had ever heard him.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devils gate in Clifton?” He said, face hard. “He was missing then too, he’s always missing and he’s always fine.”

“Not for this long. Now are you going to come or not?” Dean asked, voice hard but pleading at the same time.

“I’m not Dean.” Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Why not?” Dean asked, starting to get frustrated.

“I swore I was done, for good.”

“Come on Sammy, It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.” Sam snapped.

“Well what was he supposed to do?” Dean snapped back

“I was _nine_ years old! He was supposed to say ‘don’t be afraid of the dark!” Sam’s said, voice incredulous.

“Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you, kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!” Dean’s voice was starting to raise so I stepped between them. “Boys!” They both glanced at me and sighed. “Sam, dad’s in real trouble if he’s not dead. I can feel it.” He walked towards the car. “I can’t do this alone.”

I coughed. “Hello?” Dean gave me a look. “You’re just a kid.” I glared at him. “I’m as old as Sam!” At the mention of his name Sam cut back in. “Yeah, you can do this without me.” Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. “Yeah, well I don’t want to.” Sam huffed. “What was he hunting?” Dean hid a triumph smirk as he opened the trunk, revealing the cases of knives and guns. “All right, let’s see. Where the hell did I put that thing?” He mumbled.

“So when dad left, why weren’t you two with him?” Sam asked as Dean started looking through the trunk. “I was working my own gig with Lex, a voodoo thing down in New Orleans.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves.” Dean looked up at him, slightly offended. “Dude, I’m 26, where the hell is-“ I reached around him and pulled out a book with a bunch of papers stuck in it. “Thanks. Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago,” he held up a newspaper clipping. “-they found his car, but he’s vanished, completely M.I.A.”

“So? Maybe he was kidnapped?” I rolled my eyes at him. “Yeah, John went all brigades because some guy got kidnapped.” Dean butted back in before Sam could reply. “Yeah, well here’s another one in April, another in December ’04, ’03, ’98, ’92; Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all the same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so Dad went to go dig around.” He looked over at me as I added. “That was about three weeks ago. Dean nodded. “We haven’t heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday.” He hit play, the voicemail repeating again.

“You know there’s EMP on that right?” Sam asked. “Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike isn’t it?” Dean asked with a grin. “Lex slowed it down and ran it through a Gold Wave to take out the hiss, and this is what we got.” He played it again. “Never go home.” Sam said, echoing the message.

Dean threw his cell in the trunk and slammed it shut. “You know in almost two years I’ve never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing…” He started, cut off by Sam waving his hand. “Alright, I’ll go, I’ll help you find him.” He sighed. “But I got to be back first thing Monday, just wait here.”

“What’s first thing Monday?” Dean asked and Sam sighed again. “I have this… I have an interview.” Dean smirked. “A job interview? Skip it.” Sam gave him a look. “It’s a law-school interview; it’s my whole future on a silver platter.” Dean started. “Law school?” Sam nodded. “Yeah, so we got a deal or not Dean?” Sam asked, heading back inside as Dean nodded.

I climbed in the back seat while waiting for Sam to come back, Dean just sat silently in the front seat, which was unusual but I didn’t say anything. He was going through something and when he was emotional it was best to stay out of his way. Sammy came back with a duffel and threw it in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat and we proceeded to leave without saying a single word. I rolled my eyes and sighed, happy fucking family reunion.

“So… How’s Jessica? Nice set of-“ I cut Dean off. “Spare me Dean.” He just smirked while Sam chuckled. “She’s great.” He replied, face soft. “You two living together then?” Dean asked casually. What he was really saying was, “I can’t ask if you’re sleeping together cause Alexia will get mad, but is it any good?”

“Yeah.” Sam said softly, a hint of a smile playing on his face that I’m not sure even Dean noticed. I knew he really liked Jess, I had been calling him every month or so without Dean or John finding out. Sam was my favorite out of the boys, I’d always felt a bit closer to him. I couldn’t help it, me and Sam just got along well, not that Dean and I didn’t, but I just clicked with Sam, I mean, we were the same age, and practically grew up together. I sighed and hunkered down, pulling my jacket off and using it as a pillow. “Wake me when we stop boys, but not a second before then.” I waiting till they nodded to close my eyes, out in seconds.


End file.
